ℋistoire d'une complicité ambiguë
by Hatter's-Daughter
Summary: (P.O.V Leo) Dans les prochains jours qui viennent, c'est décidé, j'observerais les faits et gestes, ainsi que les micro expressions de mon maître ! Il y a forcément une personne qui lui plaît dans ce vaste lycée, non ? - One Shot ; Elliot/Leo -


**N.D.A :** J'ai la joie de vous présenté ici O.S sur mon couple favori !  
Je dois bien avouer avoir peur qu'il ne parte un peu dans tous les sens, étant donné que j'avais beaucoup d'idées et différentes envies de tonalités. Au final, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur, je l'ai lu et relu, et le voici.  
 **Genre :** Amitié, Romance, Humour, School fic  
 **Copyright :** Je ne possède bien évidemment aucun des personnages de cet O.S, et encore moins Pandora Hearts -certains personnages seraient toujours en vie à l'heure actuelle si tel était le cas-. Un grand merci donc à Jun Mochizuki pour ce sublime manga

~...~

* * *

~...~

 **ℋ** **istoire d'une complicité ambiguë**

 **C** 'est un de ses jours pluvieux où chaque visage affiche une sincère lassitude. Bien sûr, mon maître ne fait pas exception à la règle, et apparaît plus bougon encore que d'habitude.

 _\- Regarde-moi ça Leo ! S'il continu de pleuvoir ainsi, nous allons passer le week-end enfermés !_

Les mains jointes dans le dos, Elliot suit des yeux les larmes du ciel. Je lève le nez de mon livre :

 _\- Vois le bon côté des choses : je n'ai pas à inventer un prétexte pour t'empêcher de me traîner dehors !_

En effet, je suis confortablement adossé contre mon lit, assis au milieu d'un tas d'oreillers moelleux. Le virulent Elliot soupire, puis pivote sur lui-même.

 _\- Attend un peu que le soleil revienne !_

Je ris. Cherchant à tromper l'ennui, mon maître vient s'affaler sur mon lit, de manière à pouvoir lire par dessus mon épaule.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui répondre, les lignes parlent d'elles-mêmes. Elliot roule sur le dos et couvre son visage de ses mains.

 _\- Comment peux-tu lire une chose pareille ?!_

Ma lecture est en effet réservée à... disons... un public averti.

 _\- Voyons Elliot, un jour viendra où toi aussi tu..._  
 _\- Leo !_

Le blond s'est redressé sur ses coudes. Le feu aux joues, il est comme d'habitude fermé à toute discussion concernant le sujet. Dommage...  
Une question me traverse l'esprit :

 _\- Dis-moi Elliot, il y a bien une fille pour laquelle tu as un faible, non ?_  
 _\- Certainement pas ! Répond-il, catégorique._  
 _\- Un garçon alors ?_

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, puis clignent frénétiquement.

 _\- Tu te moques de moi ?_

Je hausse les épaules. Après tout, peu importe vers qui se tourne l'attirance d'Elliot... Même si, bien sûr, l'homosexualité est mal vue dans notre société. Je n'ose imaginer la réaction de sa famille... Je souris simplement :

 _\- Dans tous les cas, sache que je serais de ton côté !_

Il prend ce petit air étonné qu'il lui est si particulier. Finalement, il ferme les yeux en soupirant et hausse les épaules :

 _\- De toute façon, rien ne te choque !_  
 _\- Si ! La tête que tu as au saut du lit !_

Il rit, puis vient donner un coup de poing amical à mon épaule.  
Maintenant que j'y pense, il ne parle jamais d'une personne qu'il trouverait mignonne, ou séduisante. C'est à se demander s'il ressent quoi que se soit... Suis-je bête ! Bien sûr qu'il a des sentiments ! C'est un être humain après tout. Il lui faut juste du temps, à ce chevalier effarouché.  
Une pression sur ma joue interrompt le fil de mes pensées. Tournant la tête, je reconnais l'index long et fin d'Elliot.

 _\- A quoi tu penses ?_  
 _\- A ta manie de toujours détourner la conversation lorsque je parle relations amoureuses, et plus si affinités !_  
 _\- Pff... tout le monde n'est pas forcé d'être comme toi !_

Je soupire. C'est qu'il fait de la résistance à la puberté, le Nightray !  
Dans les prochains jours qui viennent, c'est décidé, j'observerais les faits et gestes, ainsi que les micro expressions de mon maître ! Il y a forcément une personne qui lui plaît dans ce vaste lycée, non ?

La journée de cours s'achève. Le beau temps est finalement de retour, et avec lui l'envie irrésistible pour mon camarade de chambre de m'emmener brûler sous les rayons du soleil.

 _\- Regarde Leo ! C'est tout de même mieux que la bibliothèque, non ?_

Je pense que mon visage en dit long sur ma pensée. Je m'appuie contre le tronc d'un arbre majestueux, puis me laisse glisser jusqu'à ses racines, de manière retrouver mes lignes provocantes sans plus attendre.

 _\- Pff, décidément, on ne te changera pas !_

Je sens mon maître s'asseoir lourdement à côté de moi. Quelle délicatesse cet Elliot...  
Depuis le début de la semaine, j'ai eus beau l'épier en cours, au réfectoire, et même au foyer, son attitude reste la même quelque soit la personne. Toujours ce visage fermé et froid, ses sourcils colériques et cet air de mauvais garçon. Et pourtant, il est bien loin d'être celui qu'il prétend !  
La sensation de vide entre mes mains me tire de mes pensées. Je relève la tête et découvre Elliot, l'air ravi, qui fait danser mon livre dans sa main. Le temps de me lever, et la poursuite s'engage.

 _\- Tu vas le regretter, Elliot !_  
 _\- Mais c'est pour ton bien, Leo ! Un peu d'exercice ne te fera pas de mal !_

Je rêve ! Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il court plus vite que moi le bougre !  
Le voilà qui s'arrête au pied d'un arbre. Avec l'agilité d'un chat, il monte se réfugier entre ses larges branches. Lorsque j'arrive à mon tour face au tronc imposant, mon voleur balance ses pieds dans le vide tout en tournoyant habilement le livre d'une main, un sourire de défit sur le visage.

 _\- Et maintenant ?_

Maintenant, cher maître, on va s'amuser !  
Je saute pour me grandir et saisit les pieds d'Elliot, avant de m'y pendre de tout mon poids. Résultat, mon colocataire tombe de son arbre.

 _\- Rien de cassé ? Me demande t-il en se frottant la tête._  
 _\- Non et toi ?_  
 _\- Ça va !_

J'en profite pour faire le point sur notre atterrissage. Mon maître est assis à califourchon sur moi, rendant difficile ma respiration.

 _\- Par contre, si tu pouvais juste te relever..._

Le temps de s'apercevoir de la situation, et le blond se retrouve debout, prêt à me tendre la main. Lorsque je retrouve à mon tour appuie sur mes deux jambes, je remarque que les joues du blond se sont empourprées. Décidément, il est très vite mal-à-l'aise, le grand chevalier !  
Je jette un œil aux alentours et retrouve mon livre gisant sur le sol. Je m'en saisis, puis me tourne vers Elliot. Son regard est orienté vers moi, si bien qu'il se soude avec le mien. Je romps le contact oculaire et pars devant, direction le réfectoire. Malgré quelques croche-pieds d'Elliot et mes baffes en retour, nous arrivons en temps et en heure pour le dîner.

~...~

* * *

~...~

 **ℒ** es aiguilles de l'horloge tournent trop lentement à mon goût. Bien que les études m'intéressent grandement, la dernière heure de cours est toujours pénible. Cherchant à tromper mon ennui, je jette un regard circulaire dans la salle. Il croise de naïves filles qui gloussent en se racontant les derniers potins, des garçons qui ventent la gloire de leur père dont ils hériteront prochainement, et une demoiselle qui dévore mon maître des yeux. Ravissante, elle inspire confiance de son simple regard débordant de générosité. Discrète et réservée, elle semble être un prétendante potentielle pour Elliot. Justement, l'intéressé à la tête reposée sur le creux de sa main, et un pied reposé sur le genou opposé. Assis à côté de moi, il lutte pour maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Je lui donne un coup d'épaule :

 _\- Courage, plus que 10 minutes !_

Il sourit à ma réflexion.  
Lorsque la fin du cours sonne enfin, l'admiratrice secrète de mon voisin de table vient vers lui entamer la conversation. J'observe alors son attitude : il n'a pas l'air emballé par ce qu'elle dit, et se contente d'un minimum de repartie. De plus, ses deux pieds sont orientés dans ma direction. Soudainement, je me souviens de la réplique d'une héroïne d'un des nombreux romans que j'ai dévoré : "les pieds d'un homme pointent toujours dans la direction où il veut aller". Mon esprit bloque sur cette remarque. Et si... et si Elliot éprouvait de l'attirance pour moi ?  
Mon regard s'attarde sur le corps mince du blond, cependant trop peu mis en valeur par son uniforme immaculé. Il faut le voir dans l'une de ses vestes sur-mesure pour admirer pleinement l'harmonie de son corps. Je le vois passer nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, puis l'accrocher à sa nuque. C'est étrange comme sa gestuelle peut être hypnotisante...

~...~

* * *

~...~

 _- **L** eo ? Tu m'écoute, oui ?! _

Je sors bien vite de ma léthargie. Allongé dans mon lit, j'ai perdu mon regard dans le plafond crème de la chambre, repassant dans ma tête les différents événements de la journée. Elliot, assit en tailleur, squatte gentiment mon lit.

 _\- Donc, je voulais te demander ce que tu pensais du marquis Klen, dans le Chevalier Saint ?_  
 _S'il savait à quel point sa question m'ennuie..._  
 _\- tu n'as pas un sujet de conversation plus croustillant ?_

Une mine boudeuse prend place sur son visage. Il hausse les épaules, puis se lève et part s'allonger dans son lit sans rien dire. Qu'importe, cela me permet de reprendre le cours de mes pensées. Tout d'abord, comment Elliot me considère t-il ? Je veux dire, bien sûr que je suis son meilleur ami, mais pas seulement. Il y a autre chose entre nous, une alchimie particulière, sur laquelle je peine à mettre un nom...  
Un oreiller m'atterri en pleine figure. L'instant d'après, un Elliot sauvage apparait. Je saisis mon livre et assomme mon pseudo agresseur, qui s'affale à côté de moi.

 _\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai abandonné les batailles de polochon avec toi..._

Je ris. Des doigts audacieux viennent chatouiller mes côtes. Je me tourne vers leur propriétaire, qui semble déçu :

 _\- Même les chatouilles ne t'atteignent pas... T'es sûr d'être humain ?!_  
 _\- Autant que toi !_

Il prend une moue boudeuse. Le sachant, lui, vulnérable, je titille la peau du blond à travers son pyjama, le faisant se tordre en tous sens.

 _\- Arrête Leo ! Se plaint le blond entre deux rires._

Je cesse ma torture et m'assoie en face de lui. Reprenant ses esprits, mon maître se redresse en tailleur face à moi. Le col de son haut est déplié, une mèche de cheveux lui tombe dans l'œil, et un sourire sincère ne quitte plus son visage, rehaussant les paupières inférieures de ses yeux. Il est lui-même, sans grands airs, sans sourire feint, et je suis le seul être extérieur à sa famille à l'avoir jamais vu ainsi. Bien plus que ça, je pense être la personne qui le connaît le mieux en ce monde.  
Un étau autour de mes cheveux attire mon attention. Une pince est venue coincer ma franche au-dessus de ma tête, dégageant ainsi mon champ de vision. L'air satisfait, Elliot s'exclame :

 _\- C'est bien mieux comme ça ! Tu as l'air idiot, mais au moins, je peux te regarder dans les yeux !_

Je ris à sa réflexion. De son regard émane une tendresse immense, si intense qu'il m'est difficile de la décrire. Alors, je peux observer la douceur des traits de son visage. Sa peau ivoire, contrastant avec ses joues rosées pleine de santé, ses lèvres carmins, et ses yeux... Plus d'une à succomber au charme d'Elliot, et il est aisé de comprendre pourquoi. Qui pourrait lui résister, après tout ?  
La soirée se poursuit sur une conversation où chacun se confie à l'autre sans peur d'être jugé et qui ne se termine que lorsque nous tombons l'un et l'autre de fatigue.

J'ouvre les yeux. Un cri vient de me tirer de mon sommeil. J'allume la lumière, et, comme par réflexe, je m'approche du lit de mon voisin de chambre. Encore endormi, il s'agite, grimace, gémit. Je l'appelle, le secoue doucement. Soudain, il prend une profonde inspiration, les yeux écarquillés. Il m'accorde un regard, puis cache son visage. Sans le moindre mot, j'ai compris. Ses maudits cauchemars le hantent toujours. Je le saisis par le poignet et le redresse. Son regard balaie les draps, montent lentement jusqu'à mon visage. Ses pupilles semblent sonder mon âme, tant son regard est insistant. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et murmure une parole réconfortante, sans jamais rompre le contact oculaire. Le front d'Elliot, lentement, vient reposer sur mon épaule.

 _\- Tu te sens mieux ? Je demande._  
 _\- Oui... Merci, Leo._

Je souris. Je l'ai si souvent réconforté, mon maître. Si bien que ses gestes tendres entre nous ne sont pour moi que banalités. Et cependant, nous sommes si proches l'un de l'autre qu'une tierce personne pourrait interpréter cela comme une romance. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais comment Elliot lui-même interprète notre complicité. La voix du blond rompt le fil de mes pensées :

 _\- Tu sais, Leo, je t'aime bien._

Je fronce les sourcils. Suite à ses cauchemars, il m'a souvent remercié d'une longue accolade, ou d'un mot gentil. Mais cette phrase là, c'est nouveau.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... Poursuit-il._

Je cligne des yeux, puis répond simplement :

 _\- Moi non plus._

Il est vulnérable à la suite de ses terreurs nocturnes, et il est inutile je pense de chercher à trouver un sens à ses paroles. Après tout, je suis son valet, et lui mon maître. Bien évidement que nous ne pouvons pas nous passer de l'autre, et que nous tenons l'un à l'autre.

 _\- Il faut dormir, maintenant._

Je borde Elliot, puis plonge la pièce dans l'obscurité.

~...~

* * *

~...~

 **D** es lettres se suivent devant mais yeux, créant des mots qui, liés les uns à la suite des autres, me content une histoire palpitante. Mes doigts brûlent d'envie de sauter les pages, tant le suspens est intenable. Vite, je tourne une page et passe au paragraphe suivant. Tient ? Le prénom Elliot passe devant mes pupilles. Un nouveau personnage ? Non. En observant de plus près, je m'aperçois que ce mot fait partie d'une page qui a été rajoutée. A vrai dire, c'est une simple note, glissée discrètement entre deux pages. Curieux, j'en lis le contenu. _"Ce soir c'est révisions à deux, alors n'oublie pas de m'attendre avant de commencer !"_  
Je souris. Tout juste partit à son entraînement d'escrime, il doit se douter que ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque d'entamer nos leçons de science sans lui ! Mais, étant donné son effort, j'en ferais un de mon côté.  
J'organise nos révisions. Des brouillons, une pile de livres pour approfondir le sujet, nos cours ouverts à la bonne page... Reste à attendre le blond. Je m'allonge sur mon lit, retrouve un des mes livres, et balance mes pieds en rythme. Enfin, le blond arrive, juste à temps.  
Au début, notre travail est sérieux. Si bien que bien vite, nos cerveaux échauffés cherchent la distraction. Alors, mon maître forment des boulettes de papiers dans un geste habile, puis soudainement, il lance l'assaut. Comme cela n'amène que des rispotes de livres, il tente l'attaque aérienne des crayons. Des couleurs fusent, s'accroche à mes cheveux, tombent au sol. Alors, je ramasse les braves petits soldats et les rallient à ma cause. L'un deux heurte de plein fouet le front d'Elliot, qui s'affale sur le bureau. Entre de rire, il prononce :

 _\- Tu sais Leo, tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie énormément !_

Replongeant la tête dans ses bras, il poursuit son petit rire malicieux. Ses révisions lui ont visiblement montés à la tête, si bien qu'il raconte n'importe quoi. Accoudé au bureau, je regarde ses cheveux braver la gravité pour créer une attraction qui leur est propre, et qui me touche moi-même. Quand à ses yeux ridés par son grand sourire, ils sont d'un bleu si intense qu'il m'est impossible de m'en détacher. Mon maître pose son regard sur moi, puis croise le mien. Sans que j'y puisse quoi que se soit, ils se soudent, et l'atmosphère change soudainement. C'est alors que je m'aperçois de la proximité de son visage. Le blond penche la tête sur le côté.

 _\- Et... au-delà de cette affection, j'ai... des sentiments pour toi._

La surprise me saisit. Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand, se figent. J'ose à peine respirer, lorsqu'il murmure du bout des lèvres :

 _\- Je t'aime Leo._

Je cligne lentement des yeux. Je ne sais quoi répondre... Le blond sourit, puis se redresse si soudainement que sa proximité vient à me manquer.

 _\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, tu sais ! Je tenais simplement à te le dire, c'est tout._

Je ne sais que penser. Il est certain que j'éprouve de l'attirance envers Elliot. Ce serait mentir que d'affirmer que ces gestes, son allure, son visage, jusqu'à sa voix me laissent indifférent. De plus, nous sommes si proches l'un de l'autre, qu'une certaine forme d'amour s'est déjà installée. Mais quelle est-elle ? Et puis, je ne me sens pas près à assumer le poids d'une relation, ni même risquer de perdre notre complicité présente. Et surtout, en tant que valet, je ne peux pas laisser mon maître se lancer dans une relation interdite et sans avenir.  
Je souris, accompagne ce haussement de lèvres d'une pointe de compassion, et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Il fronce les sourcils, me prête une attention particulière. Alors, sans cligner des yeux, et avec un regard des plus sincères, je déclare sur un ton qui se veut ferme et navré à la fois :

 _\- Désolé, mais non._

Mon maître sourit instantanément, revêtant un masque qu'il semblait avoir soigneusement préparé. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule :

 _\- C'est pas grave !_

Si, c'est grave. Je dis non à ton amour, juste parce que je me sens incapable d'en tenir les fils entre mes mains. J'ai peur que tout m'échappe, de mener notre relation à l'échec. Et puis, nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble.  
Le blond se lève, et entreprend de ranger ses affaires. Une fois ceci fait, il se dirige d'un pas régulier et assuré vers la fenêtre. La lumière de la lune confère à ses cheveux des reflets d'argents. Sa chevelure rendue mystique n'est pourtant rien comparée au bleu profond de ses yeux, en parfaite harmonie avec les nuances bleutées de la nuit. Sa peau délicate est blanche sous les rayons de l'astre, et complète le tableau de cet être elfique, que jamais je ne pourrais vénérer comme il se doit, ni comme je le souhaiterais.

 **T** he **E** nd.


End file.
